The Dance Tickets
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: I wrote this for a story challenge from the Byron Sully page on fb. The book cover is the pic we had to write it about. Michaela registers as one of the dancers at a fund raiser, but begins to regret that decision. Sully does something he's afraid he'll regret. But will he? Just a novelty story, meant for fun. Hope you enjoy.


**THE DANCE TICKETS**

_By Linda Ellen_

_June 2013_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!)_

Sully paused at the edge of the bridge, listening to the band playing a lively tune and watching the myriad of pretty young girls nervously fluttering at the edge of the wooden dance floor.

Among them was the beautiful Dr. Mike, wearing a lovely purple gown and talking with Ingrid, the cute blonde from Sweden – the one Matthew Cooper was sweet on. _Matthew. This is all his fault_, Sully groused, remembering seeing the teen buying up all of Ingrid's tickets and before he knew what he was doing, he was shoving his last two bits across the wooden counter, hearing his own voice telling Grace he wanted all of Dr. Quinn's tickets...

"How much for all 'a Dr. Mike's tickets?" he had mumbled, casting his eyes around for any 'big ears' that might overhear.

"More'n _you_ got, and _then some_," she had immediately retorted, giving his dirty, sleeveless shirt a grimace. _Even Robert E. knows how to dress to go to a dance. What's the matter with Sully tonight? He been out in the sun too long?_

With an aggravated huff, his blue eyes narrowing at the challenge, Sully had dug in his pockets and came up with a coin, dropping it on the wooden surface next to her hand.

"That 'nough?"

"Mmm hmm," Grace had crooned, batting her big brown eyes at him as she had counted the tickets out and gave them a quick tap on the table before handing them over.

_I must be crazy! Why did I do this?_ He fumed silently. Here he was in the same clothes he'd been wearing while checking his traps, knowing he wasn't good at dancing. He'd just come in to town to see if Loren would let him get a few supplies on credit at the store when he had seen the dance floor and bandstand, the meadow all decorated with red and white checkered cloths...and _her_...

Now he was stuck. He wanting nothing more than to slink off into the woods...but he couldn't leave...not just yet...

xxx

Michaela smiled at the friendly blonde girl and her friends as they primped and swirled in their new dresses. The doctor felt like a fish out of water. Not only was she nearly old enough to be these girls' mother, she was sure that no man would deem to dance with her. It would be just like it had been when she was a debutante – she would find herself standing off to the side, watching other girls whirling and laughing on the dance floor with enamored suitors, while the men consistently passed her by. Why was it that she couldn't seem to just simper and fawn like the others? Why must she always start spouting her opinion on something and scare the men away?

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, hoping she wasn't going to regret registering for the dance. But she was so new here and had thought it would be a good way to mingle and get to know the people. _And_, she reminded herself, it was a fundraiser for a good cause – the building of the schoolhouse.

The music began in earnest and pretty soon, one by one, the young girls were approached and whisked away...minutes passed until finally only she and Ingrid remained on the bench. Michaela felt herself blushing with embarrassment and glanced at her blonde counterpart. Ingrid, tears in her eyes, let out a sob and jumped up to run toward the dressing tent, leaving Michaela alone. She vaguely noticed that young man, Matthew Cooper, following and disappearing inside with the girl.

_Why did I put myself through this again? _Michaela groaned silently, hands damp with embarrassment smoothing the folds of her dress. Sadly, her eyes scanned the dancers. It was as if she were invisible. Everyone was laughing and smiling as they whirled past in pairs. Thoughts of escaping to the homestead danced in her mind and she wondered how long she would have to sit there before she could slip away.

"Evnin', Dr. Mike," a voice said to her right. She turned to see Robert E. grinning and tipping his hat politely.

"Robert E.," she responded.

He noticed her downcast expression. "What you still sittin' here for?" he asked, turning his head and glancing around as if he were looking for someone.

She cast him a look and rolled her eyes, surprised at his cruelty, since he and Grace had been of the few to actually try and make her feel welcome in town. "Obviously because I'm...not wanted," she replied softly, hating that her voice cracked a bit on the last word.

"Not wanted? But..." he sputtered, his eyes swinging back to hers. "Grace tol' me all 'a ya tickets were bought..." he stopped, unsure if he should divulge the information.

Her eyes grew large and she stared at him. Was he teasing her? "They were? But...by whom?"

He scanned the area again as he ran a hand over his suddenly sweaty face, looking for the culprit and wondering what the heck Sully was _thinkin'_ to do something like this. Then he spotted him, lurking in the shadows.

Meeting her gaze again with a secretive smile, the blacksmith answered, "I think you'll be findin' out soon. Have a good evnin', Dr. Mike." With that he tipped his hat again and wandered on, waiting for his wife to finish selling items at her table and hoping he would get to enjoy at least one or two dances with her.

Michaela watched him go. Then, open-mouthed, she scanned the dancers again, but could see no one even looking her way. _Who could it be? _she wondered hazily. Spotting the Reverend, she immediately dismissed him, as he was dancing with Emily the seamstress and looked as if he were enjoying himself. Jake, the barber? No, he was happily dancing with Charlotte. Loren Bray? No, he was busy playing his harmonica with the band. Scanning further, her eyes encountered Hank, the barkeep – and he was looking her way, and quite lasciviously. She shuddered, hoping it wasn't him, as he always stank of cigars and whiskey.

As far as she knew, there were no other unattached men in Colorado Springs, except...Sully, her mysterious landlord. But remembering Charlotte told her that he was a hermit who lived in the woods, she dismissed that idea, too, and reminded herself that she hadn't seen him since the day he had rented her his homestead – _and_ had left her to fend for herself and find her own way back into town.

Sighing in aggravation, she rose from the bench. _Is someone playing a trick on me? How...how...odious!_ With as much dignity as she could muster, she made her way off the dance floor and headed for the refreshment stand, determined to not let who ever 'he' was see that his prank had resulted in the intended insult.

xxx

Sully had been watching her surreptitiously from the shadow of a stack of hay bales, trying to get up the nerve to approach her. But...what would she say if he did? She looked so breathtakingly gorgeous sitting there in that purple dress, her long, glorious hair cascading down her back in curls...Would she take one look at him and turn up her nose? Would she laugh at him? He hadn't had the nerve to try and see her again since the day she moved in, but he had been watching over her every day, making sure nothing tried to harm her, and even leaving unseen gifts like quietly adding to her wood pile so she wouldn't have to chop any.

But now...how could he explain his actions without sounding like an empty headed fool? _Uh...sorry Dr. Mike...I don't know what came over me buyin' up your tickets since I don't even dance...Uh, sorry Dr. Quinn, that I didn't dress for the occasion – but __you__ look real nice... Sheesh, what a mess!_

He had watched as the young girls were asked to dance and whisked away, when the blonde Matthew was smitten with got up and ran off, and when Robert E. stopped to talk to _her_. He gulped and moved back when he realized the blacksmith had spotted him, staying hidden when he saw her searching the crowd. Had Robert E. told her he was the one?

Then as she got up and made her way off the dance floor, his feet started moving and he followed, remaining at a distance, but always keeping her in sight. He could see her expression and she seemed sad...all of a sudden he could have smacked himself in the head! Of course she'd be sad! What woman would want to sit on the bench while everyone else was dancing and having a good time? Now, he felt like a heel for doing this – to _her_, of all people!

Calling himself a few choice words, he made his way over to the refreshment stand just as she thanked Grace for the complimentary glass of cider. Grace's daggered looks made him even more ashamed as the feisty woman glared at him and jerked her head in Dr. Mike's direction.

Coming up from the side, he stopped a few feet away and waited for her to notice him. When she didn't, but kept sipping her cider and watching the dancers, he cleared his throat.

She turned her head at the sound and saw him, her eyes widening. Turning fully toward him, she murmured, "Hello...Mr. Sully."

He smiled softly and looked down, then raised his eyes to hers again and shrugged self-consciously. "It's just Sully."

She gazed at him blankly for a moment, and then realizing what he meant, she nodded and attempted a smile. "Oh, alright...Sully."

Grasping for something to say, he blurted, "You get settled in? At the homestead...?"

"Oh yes...yes...thank you..." she paused. "And I want to thank you again for renting it to me."

He nodded stiffly, his nervously numb mouth managing to mumble, "You're welcome."

Continuing to stare at one another, the silence became uncomfortable, and finally she turned her attention back to the dancers.

He took a step toward her, gesturing with one hand. "I'm s...sorry..."

She glanced back. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry..." he repeated, glancing over at Grace and watching her turn her head quickly and busy herself with something in an attempt to pretend she wasn't straining to hear their conversation. "I...bought up all your tickets, but I..." he stopped again, scrambling for an intelligent sounding reason.

Her eyes widened. "_You_ bought them?"

He gave a sort of nod/shrug and mumbled, "Yeah."

She tilted her head, eyes narrowing as she tried to understand. "But...then why didn't you ask me to dance...and why..." she added as her eyes lowered to his clothing for the first time.

He saw the direction of her gaze and physically blanched. "Why ain't I dressed for it?" he supplied bluntly. "Cause..." he stopped and took a deep breath, deciding to just be out with it. "Cause I can't dance and I hadn't planned on bein' here!"

Speechless, she just stared at him.

He swiped a hand back through his hair, berating himself for bungling the situation even worse. "I didn't mean it like that...I..."

As she watched him squirm and sputter, she suddenly understood – he was attracted to her and had done it on the spur of the moment! The realization made her smile and forget every ounce of angst she had been feeling earlier.

The song the band had been playing ended just then and they immediately struck up, 'Beautiful Dreamer.' Smiling, she placed her cup down on a nearby post and held out her hand, palm down. His eyes widened as he looked from it to her face.

"Would you permit me to teach you the waltz? Over there?" she added, indicating the area behind Grace's stand where no one could ogle his attempts.

Stunned, he could only nod and follow her like a puppy as she led the way. Grace watched with curious eyes, wondering what they were up to.

Once out of view of the dancers reveling and swirling on the wooden floor, they turned to one another, smiling self-consciously. Sweetly, and with much patience, she took his hand and positioned it on her waist, carefully placed her other hand in his, and instructed which foot to start with, adding that she would count with him as they danced. Nervously, he nodded, and after a bit of a rough start, they awkwardly waltzed in a tight circle in the clearing.

Michaela had danced with other men before, some who stepped on her toes, some who could spirit her around the dance floor with ease...but never had she enjoyed a dance more than with this quiet, mysterious, unassuming man. Her waist and fingers that were held by his strong, warm hands were fairly tingling with awareness...and the blue of his eyes in the afternoon sun made her heart skip a beat...she could barely remember to keep counting, "One, two, three...one, two, three..."

For Sully, he felt as if he were floating in the clouds, as if he were dancing with an angel. She was so incredibly beautiful, so soft, so graceful...and those two-toned eyes gazing up at him, the cute way her mouth turned up in a half smile as she counted the steps for him. With _her_, he felt as if he could do _anything. _And he had the oddest sensation of a warm, sort of electric current flowing back and forth between them at the places where he was touching her...

As the last strains of 'Beautiful Dreamer' came to an end and the musicians struck up a fast song, landlord and tenant shyly ended their dance and Sully quietly asked if she would like to sit the next one out. She sweetly acquiesced.

As they walked to a hay bale near the bridge, well away from the festivities, each one wondered if this dance would be the catalyst that would change the rest of their lives.

In truth, it surely did...and on a warm spring day three years later, Michaela lovingly placed those dance tickets inside the frame with their wedding daguerreotype.

**~~The End **

_Thanks Isabelle Claire for your awesome idea!_


End file.
